


Smooth as Sandpaper

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Flirting, M/M, Milkshake, Pie, diner, southern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: The boys roll into a diner only for Dean to have his breath stolen by the waiter. The waiter is a hottie with a Southern drawl. Is it love or is something in this pie?





	Smooth as Sandpaper

Sammy pulled into the diner’s parking lot and smacked Dean’s chest to wake him up.  
“AH SHIT!” Dean yelled in fright.  
“Wake up Dean, time for some lunch,” he hopped out of the car and stretched, waiting for Dean. Dean yawned and slowly rose from the car then looked up at the sign.  
“Oh Hell yeah, this place is awesome,” he said while rubbing his eyes. Sam looked at him and scoffed,  
“You’ve been here?” he smiled and shook head.  
“Yeah, after a Wendigo hunt,” Dean looked at Sam. “You were totally there dude. I know cause you didn’t want your pancakes so I ate them.” Sam looked at Dean in confusion,  
“I don’t remember but okay.” He said before throwing the car keys into his jacket pocket, “Let’s go.” Sammy followed behind a slow shuffling Dean. They walked in and a nice old woman led them to a table towards the back of the diner.  
“Your server will be with you shortly dears,” the woman said with a smile before walking away. Shortly after, an attractive man walked up to the brothers,  
“Hello guys my name is Cas and I’ll be taking care of you today. Would you boys like to start off with some drinks?” The man’s blue eyes met Dean’s and suddenly the Winchester’s mouth went dry. Sam said something but Dean was transfixed on Cas.  
“Hello? Earth to Dean!” suddenly Sammy’s voice pulled him back to reality.  
“Hmm?” Dean looked at Sammy who held back a laugh.  
“Would you like a drink mister?” Cas asked, he had a slight southern drawl to his voice. Dean stammered  
“Uh… uh… um… y-yah. I’ll have the uh coffee and some water too… yeah.” He swallowed hard, “Dean b-by the way. My name is Dean.” He smiled up at Cas who flashed a white smile.  
“Alright, I will be back in a jiffy boys,” he winked at Dean and walked away. Dean rolled his head around and locked eyes with Sammy,  
“Hot damn,” he said quietly. “I think he likes me, I was pretty freaking smooth,” he said lifting his eyebrows.  
“Yeah… smooth like sandpaper Dean,” Sam said with a scoff. Dean’s smile faded and he looked down, slightly upset. After a few seconds of silence Sam coughed softly, “Here he comes, look sharp,” he giggled. Dean perked up and looked up at Cas as he delivered the drinks.  
“Alrighty,” Castiel said pulling out a small book, “I’m ready when y’all are.” He smiled and looked at Sam. He ordered something but Dean didn’t pay any mind as he was looking at Castiel. Then the waiter turned his head to the eldest Winchester.   
“I’ll take a double bacon cheese burger and a side of scrambled eggs,” Dean said proudly. Cas smiled and looked down at Dean.  
“Coming right up,” he said before he left for the kitchen. After a few minutes, their food emerged from the kitchen. The brother’s downed their food quickly.  
“You know what would be awesome? Pie,” Dean said completely seriously. “It would be HEAVEN,” he smiled and sighed before Cas walked over with the check.  
“Anything else for you boys?” he said with his peppy voice.  
“No,” Sam said and handed him some cash, “Keep the changed as a tip,” he said with a smile.  
“Alright, I’ll be right back,” Cas said and left again. Dean looked at Sam,  
“No pie?” he said slightly upset. Sam shook his head and smiled smugly at him. Dean growled but stopped as soon as Cas walked up.  
“Here,” Cas handed Dean a to-go box and a styrofoam cup as well as the receipt. “Ya’ll have a good day now.” Cas winked at Dean and walked away. Dean opened the box and cup then smiled. He grabbed the receipt and put it in his jacket pocket. He smiled and walked to the car and slid in the passenger’s seat. Sam got in the driver’s seat.  
“What’s in there?” he asked, overcome with curiosity. Dean smiled  
“Free pie and a milkshake. Oh and his number” he winked at Sam, “Smooth as sandpaper huh?” Both men laughed and peeled out of the lot.


End file.
